I love you, but she
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Makoto loves Rei, and Rei loves her. But what about these recurring dreams that Makoto is having about Minako? Minako is having those same romantic dreams. Will they give into their desires. MinakoMakotoRei triangle Complete
1. Our desires

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. I just wanted to try something different. So please enjoy!**

**Pairings: Rei/Makoto/Minako triangle.**

* * *

Makoto turned over in her sleep, it was yet another sleepless night. For the entire week she found it hard to sleep. So many thoughts were running threw her head. Thoughts about a certain blond friend of hers. 

**(Makoto's dream)**

Makoto was in an office building just about to get on the elevator. Once inside she saw Minako standing there.

"Minako?"

"Hello Mako."

Makoto watched at the elevator continued on from floor to floor. The weird part was that the elevator would not stop. It just continued going up to the next floor. Minako's hand wandered over to Makoto's, and soon she was holding her hand. Why, was she doing this causing so many thoughts and feelings to stir.

"Mina, what are you doing?"

Minako gently pushed her up against the wall, and began to kiss her. Her fingers softly trailing down her spine. Makoto shuddered at her very touch. She was weak and powerless against Minako's advances. Suddenly Minako started to travel downward on her.

"Mina..." she moaned.

**(End)**

* * *

Makoto woke up with a start, sweat pouring from her head. That was the second dream about Minako in the last week. Why was she having all these dreams now? She heard it said that dreams reflect your true desires. When Makoto woke up she had caused the sleeping girl next to her to awake. 

"Makoto, sweetie whats wrong?"

"Nightmare." she lied.

The raven haired girl crawled over to her, wrapping her arms around her. If there was something wrong with Makoto. Then there was something wrong with her as well. Makoto allowed her to comfort her, all the while feeling guilty about that dream.

"Thanks Rei."

Rei let out a small yawn and looked out the window. The sun had not even risen yet, and she was still very tired. She looked back at the brown haired girl.

"Mako, will you try and go back to sleep for me?"

Every time Rei put on that sweet innocent voice, Makoto was hooked. It was her way of being very persuasive. And it sure as hell worked every time.

"Yea sure, sorry about waking you up."

Rei yawned again and then put her arms back around Makoto. Maybe this would help her get to sleep faster. There was no way that Makoto would be getting back to sleep. Not while she was still having dreams about Minako. She tried to get up but Rei's grip was iron tight.

"Looks like I'm stuck for the night."

* * *

**(Minako's house)**

Minako had been finding it very difficult to sleep as well. She tossed and turned, and tossed some more. Until finally she got up out of bed. She was clearly not going to get any sleep tonight. She decided that she should grab a glass of water.

"Why can't I sleep anymore." she thought.

Minako plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. She wasn't sure if it would help her or not, but it was worth a try. Two hours and 6 glasses of water later she was asleep.

**(Minako's Dream)**

Minako saw herself walking on the beach. She stopped to look out at the water, when she felt two arms around her. She smiled a little wondering who it was. She turned around to see Makoto.

"Makoto?"

"Hello."

Makoto brought her closer to her and gently placed kisses all over her. Minako turned around so that she was facing her. The two girls stared at each other and then Minako leaned forward. She couldn't explain this sudden desire for her. But she continued kissing her, allowing her hands to wander all over her.

"Makoto, what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure Mina. Why don't we let our bodies guide us."

* * *

Minako awoke with a start, her heart beating faster. She had just had a dream about one of her best friends. Not only that but she was currently dating another friend. 

"No way Minako. Makoto is in love with Rei." she thought.

Minako started to pace back and forth nervously, trying to piece together anything. She heard about dreams being the windows to your true desires. Surely this wasn't the case, she couldn't possibly want Makoto. Could she? Minako shook her head no she didn't want Makoto.

"I'll be late for school if I don't get ready now."

Minako rushed quickly and made it out of the house in record time. As she walked down the street she heard a car horn. And it seemed to be trying to get her attention. She finally turned around to see Haruka and Michiru.

"Hey Mina, want a ride?" Haruka offered.

"Sure."

She would not pass up free ride on any day. She quickly jumped in the car Michiru looked back at her friend. There was clearly something on her mind. Whatever it was seemed to be bothering her.

"Whats wrong Minako?"

"Well. Its a really long story."

She didn't really want to get into details about it now. First of all she wanted to be sure herself, before she went shouting it out to people. Soon Haruka pulled up at the school, Minako was the first one out. She had gotten out so quickly she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes to see Makoto standing there. So there the two girls stood staring into each others eyes. Makoto turned away, and so did Minako.

"No problem Minako."

Haruka and Michiru noticed how the two of them looked at each other. Both of them making mental notes of the scene. Makoto slowly backed away from Minako, as thoughts of her dream seemed to resurface.

"Makoto over here." Rei called.

"I gotta...go."

"Yea, bye."

Minako watched as Makoto went over to Rei. She soon let out a defeated sigh.

"This is going to be a long day..."

**Well what did you think? Good or Bad. R&R plz.**


	2. Its much more than a dream

**So sorry for not updating. Thanks for the reviews though, hopefully you all still want to read it.**

* * *

Minako struggled to get through the day. It seemed no matter what happened. Makoto and Rei's relationship was everywhere. She had never been bothered by it before. Now wherever she looked they were there. She shouldn't be upset though. They were her friends. 

"I don't know why I care. Its not as if I want to be with Makoto."

Minako stood in front of her locker. Trying to get it open. It didn't always get stuck like this. Maybe it was because her mind was somewhere else. Like on that dream she had last night. There had to be a reason for that.

"Ow, looks like its stuck."

With one final pull she got her locker open. Sending both her and her books to the ground.

"Mina, are you alright?"

She turned around to see Makoto standing there. Minako opened her mouth to say something. But could form no words. She just stared at the brunette. Her mind still on that dream. She couldn't very well tell her though. Especially when she was with Rei. Makoto reached down and helped her with her books.

"Um, thank you."

"Are you sure that you're okay."

Minako wasn't sure about anything anymore. Her mind was telling her to ignore the dreams. While her heart was telling her something else. Makoto stared at the blonde for awhile. She was clearly not alright. Makoto wondered how to help her friend. Just then Rei came around the corner.

"Hi sweetheart." she kissed Makoto on the cheek.

Rei noticed the look on Minako's face. And the piles of papers on the floor. She too joined in to help Minako. She couldn't talk to Makoto now. Not while her girlfriend was standing there. It would just have to wait until later. Or whenever Minako got the nerve to talk.

"Hey, are you alright Minako. You seem a little distant." Rei asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine. I'm gotta go, I'll be late for class."

Without saying another word Minako was gone. Makoto knew there was nothing she could do know. Although she had a pretty good idea of what it was. She noticed how nervous and anxious Minako was. She had never acted like that before. Meaning something had her shaken up.

"Did she have the same dream, I wonder?" Makoto thought.

She was so lost in her thoughts. She hadn't even heard Rei calling her. Rei also noticed the far away look in her eyes. Something was on her girlfriends mind. And she was starting to become curious.

"Earth to Makoto. Anyone home."

"Huh, oh yeah what is it?"

"You tell me. You seem sidetracked."

Makoto couldn't let Rei know what she was thinking. Although they didn't keep secrets. This was something she couldn't tell her. It would hurt her. And that was the last thing she wanted to do. She loved Rei, that was something she was sure of. So, those dreams had to be just that. Only a dream that didn't mean anything.

"I sorry, lets go to class."

Makoto reached for her hand. And so the two of them walked together. This was how it was supposed to be. Just her and Rei together. She wished that she could say, that those dreams were just dreams. That it had no other meaning to them. Yet, she knew that wasn't true at all. There was something more to those dreams.

Once in class they joined their other friends. Usagi, and Ami were seated in their usual spots. They noticed that Minako wasn't there. At least not in the seat that she normally sat in. This only made Makoto think more. Meaning that they would really need to talk.

"Class I'm handing out your projects."

"Aww." the class groaned.

"Yes thats right projects, which will count for 30 percent of your grade."

At this the entire class was silenced. Knowing that couldn't afford to fail. Rei of course was not worried. She knew she would do well. Usagi mentally decided she would work hard. But knew she would get distracted. And probably would wait to the last moments.

"You will work with a partner. The name of your partner, you will find on the paper."

Rei reached for Makoto's hand under the table. Hoping that they would get partnered up. But as fate would have it. Things would turn out really different. When both Makoto and Minako got their papers. They found each others name on them. The blond looked up. Making instant contact with the brunette. There they sat looking at each other. Soon they spoke.

"We'll be working together." Minako whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be fun." Makoto mentioned.

Rei looked at the name on her paper. She almost couldn't believe it. Sure Usagi was one of her friends. But this would do some damage to her grade. Rei knew she would have to stay on Usagi's case. It would be the only way, for them both to pass.

"Usagi, we're going to work really hard on this. No slacking off alright, or else."

"Fine Rei, I promise no slacking off."

Rei of course didn't believe her. So she would make sure that Usagi kept her word. After all this wasn't just her grade. This was both of their grades. A lot was at stake here, about 30 percent worth. Soon school was over and Makoto stood waiting for Rei. Maybe they could do something together. It was the only way she could free her guilty mind. Makoto still felt bad about that dream.

As her mind wandered to that dream. She looked up when she saw blond hair. There Minako was, Makoto couldn't help but stare. Was she always this good looking? Did she have to wear that skirt today? And so the questions kept plaguing her mind.

Minako stopped walking. She could feel someone watching her. So she turned around to see Makoto. Her whole body grew warm. As the intensity of that dream ran threw her mind. Why is she staring at me so? Why am I suddenly so warm? Minako wondered.

"Hi Makoto." was all she could say.

"Minako." she whispered.

The two girls looked away from each other. Trying their best to avoid each others gaze. Makoto knew that this was not working. She should just confront Minako. And see if they did have the same dream. As she opened her mouth to say something. She was cut off as she heard Rei's voice.

"Makoto. Sorry but we can't go out today?"

"Oh, whats wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But you know how Usagi is, I want to get started today. I know, we can spend the entire Saturday together. How's that sweetheart?"

"Sure."

Makoto gave Rei a hug and Minako looked on. She could feel a tingle of jealousy run threw her. Why did she suddenly want to be in Rei's place. With Makoto's arms wrapped around her. Thats when she realized that there was something more to that dream. It wasn't just a dream. It was much, much more than that.

"See you tomorrow Mina." Rei said with a smile.

"Yea, goodbye Rei."

It was just Minako and Makoto again. She started to walk off, with Makoto walking after her. At least they could still walk together right?

"Wait up Minako, I'll walk with you."

Minako took a deep breath and waited. She could feel her heart beating faster. This would probably be her only time with Makoto. Then again there was also her dreams. Maybe she could meet Makoto there. Although it wasn't the same as real life.

"Will I ever figure things out? What will I do about these feelings?" Minako thought.

* * *


	3. Give into me

Minako tossed and turned in her sleep. She almost always had a sleepless night. You would think she was having a nightmare. With all the movements, and discomfort. Yet, her thoughts were traveling fast. And they were with a certain brown haired girl.

* * *

**(Minako's Dream)**

She found herself in school. Although everything was different. There was no one in sight. Everyone was gone, the halls empty. As if no one had been there in years. She traveled down the halls, holding her books. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around, Makoto was smiling at her.

"Makoto?"

"Mina, I've been dying to do this."

Makoto placed her arm around her. And then captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Minako, threw her arms around Makoto's neck. Only deepening their kiss. All she knew was that she wanted Makoto. Whether it was real, or in her dreams. Then thought of Rei hit her.

"What are we doing? Don't you want to be with Rei?"

"No. I only want you." Makoto spoke.

Minako awoke from her dream. She found that she didn't want that dream to end. She only wished that Makoto was here, instead of with Rei. She felt the sudden desire for her. Minako knew it was wrong to think that. She should be happy for her friends. Because they were together, and more importantly in love.

Minako could no longer deny it. She wanted to be with Makoto. She wanted to be the one to hold her, kiss her. Could she really do it though. Did she want Makoto that badly. Where she would break up her best friends relationship. She couldn't do that. It would ruin a lot of friendships.

"No I can't do that. I'll just have to put my feelings aside."

* * *

Minako did her best to avoid her friend. It was no easy thing. She decided to talk to her, only when necessary. She knew that this was not the way to go. That she needed to be honest with Makoto. And tell her what she felt. If the circumstances were different. She would tell Makoto everything. Unfortunately things, weren't that simple anymore. Then again nothing really was simple. 

"Mina, why have you been avoiding me?"

She looked up to see Makoto standing there. The one person she wanted to avoid. Then again, the one person she wanted to see. It took all she had to keep her cool. She wanted to just reach over and kiss her. Thankfully she stopped herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Minako whispered.

If she walked away, it would be suspicious. But sitting here wasn't any good either. Not while, she wanted to kiss her so badly. So she remained quiet. Minako really didn't know what to say. It seemed as if there was no good answer. Only just simple excuses.

"Minako whats wrong? And don't tell me nothing, I know you."

"You, you don't wanna know."

With that Minako ran down the hall. Leaving Makoto staring after her. She wanted to go after her, and talk. She hated to see her friend like this. Minako's behavior, was starting to take a tole on their friendships. Makoto watched until Minako was gone from sight.

"Whats so interesting?"

Makoto turned around quickly. Breathing a sigh of relief that it was only Usagi. If it had been Rei, then well there would be a lot of explaining to do. There was no reasonable explanation for watching Minako. She couldn't just say " Hey, Rei sweetie. I was checking out some other girl." She didn't even want to imagine what Rei would say. Or rather, what she would do.

"Nothing, Usagi how about we go grab some food. I know how you hate to miss lunch."

Makoto grabbed her friend, and they were off. Usagi didn't know whether to thank her, or to slap her. She somehow felt insulted. In truth she was hungry right now.

"Hey are you trying to say I'm fat."

"What? Usagi of course not."

"You were, you are saying that I'm fat."

And so the argument continued. Until the two of them met up with their friends. Usagi sat down next to Ami. While Makoto sat next to Rei. She noticed Minako reading a book. Either that, or she was just pretending to read. Makoto knew that she was avoiding her. It was only a matter of time, before anyone else noticed.

"What happened this time?" Rei asked.

"Makoto thinks I'm fat."

"Usagi, did Makoto actually come out and say that?" Ami spoke.

Usagi thought it over for a moment. Of course she hadn't actually said that. But she still took it as an insult. Makoto just sat there, with her arms folded. While stealing a few glances at Minako. Who still hadn't looked up yet. Makoto just wanted their eyes to meet. She just wanted to be able to look at her.

"No well she didn't. But Makoto you were thinking it weren't you?"

"Usagi of course not, you're not fat. Maybe a little clumsy, but you're a great friend. And anyway, thats all that matters right." Makoto told her.

At this the blonds eyes lit up. Happy to know that she wasn't fat. She couldn't do anything about being clumsy. Because that unfortunately was true. Usagi reached over and gave Makoto a hug.

"Thanks Makoto, you're a good friend too. All of you, even you too Rei."

Rei just gave her a smile. This time, she didn't feel like arguing with her. Besides, there would be a lot more arguing soon. Since their projects would be due soon. Rei couldn't help but feel a little upset. She just really wanted to be paired with Makoto. There was nothing she could do about it now.

When Minako looked up, Rei was holding Makoto's hand. She tried to continue reading her book. Instead she just watched the scene before her. Then if that wasn't bad enough. Rei leaned over and kissed Makoto. It wasn't as if this was unacceptable. The two of them were together after all. Minako got up and closed her book.

"I have to go... something I forgot." Minako mentioned.

Without waiting for a response Minako walked away. She couldn't sit there and watch that. Almost instantly Makoto broke away from the kiss. Normally she wouldn't have done that. Deep down she was worried about Minako. She just wanted to be sure, that she was alright.

"I wonder whats wrong with Mina, she's been acting weird." Rei wondered.

"Yea I know, I'll go see whats wrong?"

Makoto got up and went after Minako. This time they were going to talk. Minako wouldn't be avoiding her this time. One way or another they would talk. This was something that could not be avoided. Especially with it affecting their friendship. Soon Makoto found Minako leaned up against the wall.

"Minako, its just you and me now. So, tell me whats wrong?"

"No... please just stay there."

Makoto could see a few tears in her eyes. This caused her to move forward. She reached for Minako, trying to pull her into an embrace. This only made Minako back away more. She wanted Makoto to hold her. But she didn't want to loose herself in the moment.

"Will you stop running away from me!" Makoto yelled.

Catching Minako off guard, she was able to hug her. After a few moments Minako relaxed. This hug felt so right, so natural. She almost didn't want Makoto to let her go.

"Whats wrong Mina?"

"Its you and Rei. I just..." she started.

"Just what?"

Before Makoto really realized it. She had her hand on Minako's chin, causing her to look up. The blond staring into the brunettes eyes. They could see nothing but each other.

"Let me go please." Minako wanted to shout.

"Makoto don't hate me but... I've been having these dreams. About you, and me. I just don't know what to do anymore. I know you're with Rei and you love her. Yet I..."

Whatever Minako was going to say, she didn't get a chance to say it. Makoto brought her slightly closer. Capturing her lips in a kiss. A kiss similar to the one in Minako's dream. She hesitated at first. Then she gave into the kiss. Minako, had lost herself in the moment. Soon both girls pulled away.

"What are you doing Makoto? You're with Rei."

"I know but Mina, I've had the same dreams. I can't ignore it... or you."

Minako put her hand up to Makoto's cheek. Ready to lean in for another kiss. This was the moment she had been dreaming of. There was no Rei around. It was just to two of them now. Minako smiled at the brunette. Leaning in for another kiss.

"Well what do we have here?"

Both Makoto and Minako looked up. Only to see another one of their friends looking at them. They couldn't lie out of this one.

"Haruka?" they whispered together.

* * *


	4. Cant forget you

**Hey, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. I'm really enjoying it too. So, heres the next chapter. It will be pretty interesting. Hopefully.**

* * *

Makoto did her best to conceal her guilt. While Minako tried to hide her blush. Unfortunately it wasn't really working. Haruka had already seen the kiss. Now the question was what was Haruka going to do. Would she go and tell Rei, what she had seen. The kiss sure wasn't a friendly kiss. Like one you would give your friend. That kiss was something more; much more. 

"So should I leave and come back." Haruka offered.

"That's not funny Haruka." Minako blurted out.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry its just I'm not exactly sure whats going on. Makoto, I thought you were with Rei." Haruka questioned.

"I was... I mean I' am."

Makoto felt like a complete idiot. Over her little mishap. She hadn't meant to say that about her girlfriend. The person who she really loved. Then again why had it felt so good to kiss Minako. Almost the perfect kiss. Although it was short lived. Makoto was sure that if Haruka hadn't caught them. That the kiss would have lasted longer.

"Haruka, please don't tell anyone about this." Minako pleaded.

Haruka didn't know what to say. As she stared from both Makoto to Minako. But she knew a kiss, when she saw one. However she decided to wait until she knew the entire story. Perhaps there was a reasonable explanation for this. **(Pause)** Or maybe not. Judging by the look on both of their faces. This wasn't something reasonable. At least Rei wouldn't think so.

"Alright, I wont say anything for now. I gotta go meet Michiru right now. But, I want the whole story. Okay girls." she told them.

"Sure Haruka thank you."

Once the two of them were alone again. It gave them both time to think. Minako would have been happier, if the kiss had lasted longer. If she could have a few minutes more with Makoto. Deep down she knew that such a thing was not possible. That she would have to go back to Rei.

"We should pretend this never happened. Makoto, we never kissed okay."

Makoto looked over to her friend. Not very surprised she had suggested that. The only problem was. Makoto wasn't so sure that she could forget. That kiss would forever be in her mind. The feel of Minako's lips on hers. She wouldn't forget that.

"Alright. Then that kiss never happened."

With that Makoto walked off. Minako watched after her for a little while. She knew very well, that she couldn't forget. She really wanted that kiss. It had been very special. While it lasted of course.

"I can't be with her, although I would like to be."

* * *

So from that day forward, the kiss was ignored. All that remained was the occasional glance. The jealous glare, and the longing gaze. Makoto did her best to focus on Rei. But she hadn't spent much time with her either. Due to the fact, that Rei was speanding a lot of time with Usagi. Trying to spend every free minute on their project. This separation gave the brunette time to think. Just why had she kissed Minako. Was it simply a reaction to the news? Or maybe because it felt so right. She wasn't really sure. 

"Hello earth to Makoto."

Her blond friend brought her back to reality. She had almost forgotten that Minako was here. In her house, working on their project. Then again, how could she forget something like that.

"Oh yea sorry. I was just thinking."

"Yea I can see that."

Minako said no more to her. As she went back to reading. Makoto noticed how far away she was sitting. It was as if she was trying to resist too. Right now Makoto was trying so hard to keep control. Making sure that she didn't try and kiss Minako. Because that was exactly what she wanted to do.

"Mina, you can come a little closer. I don't bite you know?"

"No, here is fine."

She continued reading. Trying to avoid Makoto's gaze. It was already hard enough, trying to keep her cool. Without trying to run over and there and kiss her. She looked up for a moment. As her mind traveled to that kiss.

"Mako, here read this."

Minako sat in the chair, besides Makoto's bed. And handed her the beginning of their report. She took it upon herself to start it. She needed something to keep her busy. So, she could ignore her thought of Makoto. Unfortunately she hadn't been very successful.

"This is really good Mina. Here, hand me that pencil. I'll continue it."

As Makoto reached for the pencil. Her fingers slightly brushed up against Minako's. The blond looked down to meet the brunette's eyes. Minako sat down besides her, reaching for her hand. Makoto looked a little surprised. Yet, allowed this action to happen.

"I can't do this anymore." the blond whispered.

"Can't do what anymore."

She put her hand up to Makoto's cheek. Then she leaned forward, locking lips with Makoto. The kiss was stiff at first. Soon she gave into the kiss. A little surprised that Minako was being so straightforward. Wasn't she the one that suggested, that they forget that kiss.

"I can't pretend that I don't want you."

Makoto pushed her bangs out of her face. Then leaned in for another kissed. Nothing else seemed to matter. Right now it was just the two of them. Soon books were pushed aside. Minako pulled Makoto down with her. Allowing her hands to wander freely. As hands fumbled with buttons, reality began to set in.

"Makoto wait."

She stopped and looked into Minako's eyes. Slowly waking her hands away from her. She knew that she really shouldn't be doing this. Not while she was with Rei. Makoto, just couldn't really resist her. Was it all because of those dreams. Or had these feelings already existed.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"I want this, I want you Makoto. Its just... nothing nevermind."

Makoto looked over to her friend. She blinked curiously at her. Slowly she bent down catching her lips in a kiss. Starting off slowly, she started to unbutton Minako's blouse. She still had control off her lips, so she could not protest. Not that Minako wanted to protest. Soon before she could say anything clothes, were tossed aside. Minako stared at the beautiful girl before her. Even in her dreams, she wouldn't have imagined this.

"Mako, you're just so beautiful."

Minako's fingers trailed down Makoto's spine. Causing her to shudder at her touch. A part of her couldn't believe this was happening. The part of her that wanted to be with her, eventually won. Makoto started planting kisses all over the blond. Showing her breasts, that extra special attention. Using her mouth until, her nipples were hard and erect. Makoto locked lips with Minako again, while she ran her fingers through the brunette's locks. Without hesitation, Makoto entered her fingers inside of her womanhood. And watched as Minako, moaned in pleasure. She continued until she hit this specific spot.

"Oh, god Makoto." she moaned.

"So, this is the spot huh."

She made her way down on Minako. Making sure to place kisses on her way there. Somehow, she hadn't even thought about Rei. Well, deep down she remembered her relationship. But there was this sudden need and desire, for Minako. She couldn't help herself right now. She started off slowly, taking her time with the blond. Savoring every moment of this.

"Makoto." she whispered.

Just as she was about to come to her release. The telephone rang, causing Makoto to stop. She grabbed the phone, mouthing an apology to Minako. She looked outside, it was starting to get dark. Makoto, hadn't realized how late it was getting. And also the amount of time they wasted.

"Hello."

"Hi, babe."

Makoto knew that voice very well. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She was very nervous right now. Rei, really didn't need to know about this.

"Hey Rei, whats up."

"Whats wrong, you seem different."

Minako had the covers thrown over her. Trying her best not to listen to their conversation. No matter what just happened. It didn't change the fact, that she still was with Rei. There was nothing she could do about that. She had to be honest with herself. This little thing, it would only be a one time thing.

"No, I'm fine Rei. So, are you alright."

"Yea I'm fine. I'm just heading to my grandfathers shrine, now. I just wanted to call and see how you were. I just missed you thats all."

"I miss you too."

It wasn't a complete lie, nor was it 100 percent true. She had thought about Rei. Just a while ago, to be honest Rei wasn't on her mind. She could only see Minako, she really hadn't given anything else another thought. She looked into those blue eyes. As Minako stared back at her.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay."

"Sure, bye Rei."

Once she was off the phone. She went back over to Minako. But, she wouldn't look at her. She just laid there, with the covers around her. Soon Makoto too got under the covers as well. Trying to think of something to say. Maybe she should apologize. Yet, this entire thing wasn't all her fault. The two of them were to blame for this. Makoto, slightly more because she could have controlled herself.

"What are we going to do now?" Minako asked.

"I really don't know."

Soon Minako started to reach for her clothes. It was perhaps better if she left now. That way, nothing more would happen. She doubted if she could ever be alone with Makoto again.

"Mina, where are you going?"

"Makoto. I wont be your sex buddy. Something, to have while Rei isn't around."

Makoto stopped her, by putting her arms around her. Causing Minako to turn around. They stared at each other for a moment. Until the brunette broke the silence.

"Thats not what I was asking you to be. Mina, its late alright. It doesn't make a difference if you stay the night. So just come back to bed. I promise I wont touch you or anything."

Minako nodded she could see that it was late. And she was really tired as it was. So, she laid back down next to Makoto. She turned the opposite way, so she wouldn't try and wrap her arms around her. Although they weren't facing each other. They were still on each others mind. When Makoto realized that her friend was sleep. She turned around to see her. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Just gazing at her for a little while.

"Its going to be really hard forgetting you now. I don't think I can let you go, Mina." she whispered.

* * *


	5. Can't let you go

**Thanks again for the reviews. So, let us see how Mina and Makoto, work through their "situation"**

* * *

When the two girls awoke. The events of last night still fresh in their minds. Makoto looked into those blue eyes. The blond just stared back at her. No matter how much Minako wanted to deny it. She wanted Makoto, and she really didn't regret last night, 

"Mina." Makoto started.

"Um, we need to go get ready. Or we'll be late for school."

Without saying anything else to her. Minako went to go take a shower. All Makoto could do was sit and wait. She couldn't really blame her. If the situation were different. Last night would have been acceptable. Minus the fact that Makoto was already with someone. Rei, her raven haired beauty. They had all happened to be best friends. How could things get any worse. Their relationship had been really good. But Minako, she could not stop thinking about her. No matter how hard she tried.

What happened last night just made things different. How was she supposed to be with Rei. When Minako would be somewhere on her mind. If she ever left her thoughts in the first place. One thing she knew for sure. Was that Minako hadn't been too comfortable with this. Not that she could blame her. She could also she that, a part of her wanted to forget what happened. Maybe it was best if Makoto did the same. Once Minako was dressed she grabbed her bag. It was best if she left now.

"Mako, I'll see you later. I'm going to run home, and change before school. Bye."

Makoto just nodded not bothering to say anything. If she had, she probably would have asked her to stay. So she could have a few minutes more with her. Time was very limited between the two of them. Instead of getting ready for school. Makoto ended up falling asleep again. Feeling warm and her head throbbing. As if she had a hangover or something. That simply couldn't be the case. Maybe, she just missed Minako already.

* * *

**(Hours later)**

When Makoto awoke someone was sitting by her bed. With her vision being a little blurry. She could have sworn that she saw some blond hair. The brunette smiled at the _"blond". _Yet the actual voice of the person. Made her realize who it really was.

"Mako, you're awake."

"Rei? What are you doing here?"

Rei put her hand over Makoto's forehead. She felt kind of warm, it was possible that she was just sick. Judging by the look on her face. Makoto didn't look to well.

"Well I didn't see you in school today. I was just worried, sweetie you're warm. Hold on I'm going to make you some soup. Hang tight."

Makoto watched as the raven haired girl walked down stairs. It was nice that Rei wanted to take care of her. She, was such the ever devoted girlfriend. This just made the brunette feel worse. For she knew what happened last nigh. In this very room. That of course would have to stay to herself.

Soon Rei came back with a bowl of Miso soup. Although it smelled really good. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to eat it. She blamed it on not being hungry. And also on sheer laziness. She just wanted to stay in bed and go back to sleep.

"Makoto you have to eat."'

"No really I'm not hungry."

"Makoto, you need to keep up your strength. Here eat."

Instead she just shook her head no. But knowing Rei she wouldn't give up. One way or another she was going to eat this soup. Even if it took all day. She had plenty of time to waste.

"Mako. Please for me?"

"Fine."

She opened her mouth taking one sip of the soup.

"There I ate. Goodnight!"

She took her pillow and placed it over her head. Blocking out as much of the light as possible. Was she really sick? She felt like it. Or was this just the guilt eating away at her.

"You're being so difficult. You know what fine, let someone else take care of you when your sick."

Makoto could hear Rei start to walk away. The last thing she wanted was for them to fight. Now, she had to apologize. Only this time she had a reason to be sorry. She sat up and reached for her hand.

"Rei wait. Look I'm sorry come over here."

She pulled her closer until Rei was sitting on the bed with her. Makoto put her arm around her girlfriend. Then she left a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Rei. But you know how I get when I'm sick."

"Yea I know. You should learn to let me take care of you sometimes."

Rei leaned her head closer to Makoto's shoulder. She missed this, the time she spent with Rei. It reminded her of how much she loved her. Yet at the same time there was something missing. It felt right and somehow wrong too. Everything was just so confusing.

"This should be Mina right? I love Rei and I wand to be with her. What if I'm falling in love with Minako. Could I really break up with Rei for Mina. I don't know. Either way someone will get hurt."

* * *

**(Days later, at school)**

Things seemed to return back to normal. Minako and Makoto continued to pretend that nothing happened. They continued to act, as if they didn't mean anything to each other. It turned out to be harder than expected. Minako really couldn't take seeing them together. She didn't know what hurt more. Was it the fact that she wanted to be with Makoto. Or was it mainly because of what happened a few days ago. That wasn't something she could just get out of her head. Now she had to look while Rei kissed Makoto. All the while all the blond could think about. Was the way Makoto held her, kissed and touched her. She wasn't sure if she could forget.

After school Haruka stood up against the wall. Arms folded as she waited for either Makoto or Minako. They still hadn't told her their entire story. She had a pretty good idea of what was going on anyway. She had noticed the looks they were giving each other.

"Haruka?"

She looked to see Michiru walking over to her. Maybe it was time she included her in the situation. Besides they were all good friends of theirs.

"Michi hi."

"Whats wrong you seem troubled?"

When she saw Makoto and Rei heading their direction. Not to far behind them was Minako. This couldn't have worked out better if it were planned.

"Here just watch this Michi. And pay attention to Makoto and Minako."

Michiru didn't quite get the whole situation. It had to be important right. Since they were standing here, watching their friends. Rei let go of Makoto's hand and looked at her for a moment. Unknowing to them Minako was standing near by.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe." Rei said.

"Yea I'll see you."

Makoto put her arms around Rei's waist. Michiru looked at the expression on Minako's face. She looked very hurt. But not as hurt as when she saw Rei kiss Makoto. The blond was on the verge of tears. Michiru instantly realized everything. She turned to look at Haruka. Almost immediately as if she read her girlfriends mind. Haruka just simply nodded.

Soon Rei was gone. Makoto stood there for a minute. When a sudden feeling came over her. She heard someone crying, she quickly turned around. Only to see Minako standing there. Holding on tightly to her books. Looking both sad and lost at the same time.

"Oh... Mina."

She was expecting to get yelled at. Slapped, anything at all. What she did receive took her by complete surprise. Her friend hugged her, and soon leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that she didn't reject. She allowed this to happen. Mainly because she wanted this to happen.

"Makoto, I don't care if I have to share you with her. I just can't help how I feel. I don't regret what happened, and I don't regret wanting you. Makoto... I just need to be with you." she spoke in a whisper.

Makoto leaned in forward and kissed Minako. She knew it was wrong. That she shouldn't be doing it. Being with Minako just felt so right. Luckily for Haruka and Michiru, the tow girls hadn't seen them. They were to busy with each other to notice. Soon the two of them were able to slip away unoticed. The older girls headed down the block. The scene that they had just witnessed. Still very much alive in their minds.

"We did not really just witness that?" the aqua haired girl spoke.

"I'm afraid we did. Michiru and now we have, found ourselves in the middle of this. Uh, whatever this thing is with Makoto and Minako. The only question is what will we do now?"

* * *


	6. An easy decision?

"Ruka do you think that we should really get involved. Yes their our friends, but I don't know if we should interfere. Its really not our business."

"Michi, you're right. But in a way I kind of feel like we're already involved."

Michiru nodded in agreement. And then she reached for the taller girls hand. The racer just smiled warmly at her girlfriend. Their fingers intertwined with each other. Both girls thankful that they weren't having these problems. The aqua haired girl leaned on Haruka's shoulder.

"I love you Ruka." she smiled.

"I love you too Michiru."

In the distance they spotted their raven haired friend. Rei had been carrying a bag, she had been shopping. They couldn't very well tell her about what they saw days ago. Sure she had every right to know. Yet she didn't need to hear it from them.

"Haruka, Michiru over here."

The tow girls glanced at each other. What bad timing that they had to see Rei right now. When the events of a few days ago, were still fresh in their minds. Soon the blond just planted a smile on her face. Michiru followed soon after.

"Hey Rei, how are you." Haruka spoke.

"I'm fine, just doing a little shopping. Valentines Day is coming soon."

Michiru nodded, remembering that it would soon be Valentines Day. A most happy time for couples. There was no guarantee that Rei would be spending it with Makoto. How long could Minako and Makoto keep this thing up. Rei would find out eventually.

"Right. Speaking of Valentines day, Michi what would you like?" the blond asked.

She was trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. Just in case Rei, might bring up Makoto. Haruka really hoped that wouldn't happen. If it did she wasn't sure if she could keep quiet. The same was very true for Michiru. As she did her best to focus her attention elsewhere.

"I want to get Makoto something real special. Something that shows her how much I love her. I'm still looking for it though. I mean, if I don't take care of her who will?" Rei spoke.

"I could think of someone." Haruka coughed.

Rei raised an eyebrow to her friend. Almost positive she heard her say something. Haruka dug her hands in her pocket, and started to whistle. If she ever looked any more guilty, than she did right now.

"What did you say Haruka?" Rei wondered.

"Um, not a thing. Come on Michi we have to go do that thing at that place." she winked.

Catching on quickly Michiru nodded. She took a hold of her girlfriends hand again. Things were close to getting out of hand. Luckily Rei hadn't asked to many questions.

"You're right Ruka, we should be going. We'll see you soon Rei."

Without giving Rei a chance to speak. Michiru and Haruka headed up the block. Leaving the raven haired girl even more confused. Once the two older girls were out of sight. She too started to leave, but she now had many questions. Haruka and Michiru's behavior was strange. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, yet she knew something was up. Perhaps she should just ask Makoto.

"Haruka we can't tell her. She shouldn't have to hear it from us."

"I agree, she really loves Makoto. It probably would destroy her. I don't want to be there when that blows up. For now we shouldn't say anything."

* * *

**(With Makoto and Minako)**

Minako was lying on Makoto's bed just looking up at the ceiling. So she wasn't supposed to be doing this. Lying here with her friends girlfriend. Technically she was her girlfriend too right? After all it was Minako who decided on this whole thing. She said that she didn't care if she had to share her. The blond looked over to the sleeping brunette. She just smiled at her.

"She's so perfect." Minako whispered.

Why did things have to turn out this way. The two of them had to conceal their relationship. And pretend that they weren't together. Just for the sake of Rei's feelings. Then again what about her feelings. Didn't her feelings matter too. Sometimes Minako wondered about Makoto's true feelings. Was she just using her because Rei couldn't be there. Did she really care for her? Or was she just using Minako's feelings against her. All these questions and so many more filled her mind.

Yes she set this whole thing in motion. Deciding that she wanted Makoto. And didn't care if she was with someone else. Although the truth was that she did care. She sat up and looked out of the window. Her movements caused her sleeping "_girlfriend" _to wake up. Makoto opened her eyes and smiled at Minako.

"Hey, are you alright?" The brunette asked.

Judging by the look on Minako's face. She could tell something was wrong with her. And if she had to guess it had something to do with their situation. This whole thing with Rei. Makoto knew getting involved with Minako was wrong. That she shouldn't have agreed to it, because she was with Rei. Then again she hadn't refused Minako either. She never did say no to what Minako asked of her.

"I was just thinking thats all."

The taller girl got up and walked over to Minako. She placed her arms firmly around her waist. While Mina was here, she was supposed to be having a good time. Instead she seemed to be sort of depressed. A side that Makoto rarely ever saw from her. Thats how she knew something was definitely wrong.

"So are you gonna tell me, or am I going to use drastic measures." she flirted.

Minako turned around and planted a kiss on Makoto's lips. Her hands wrapped around the blond's waist. Pushing her slightly up against the window. As she started planting kisses on her neck. Minako allowed Makoto to keep going. She was so into this, she almost forgot what she wanted to talk about.

"Makoto stop, we need to talk."

Makoto let go of her and Minako sat down. She could tell that this was going to be serious. The brunette felt that it was best if she stood. There was an uneasy silence that filled the room. It was awhile before Minako spoke. As if she was almost afraid to speak.

"Mina, whats wrong?"

"We can't keep this up forever Makoto. In the end you're going to have to choose between us. I only want you to be happy. So if Rei will make you happy, then I'll just have to accept it. And if you're going to choose her in the end. I want to know now."

Makoto blinked curiously. Wondering where all of this was coming from. She glanced down at her blond girlfriend. She had her hands folded and she didn't look up at her once. Makoto wasn't sure what she could say. It seemed like there was no right thing to say.

"Mina, its complicated. All I want is for you to be happy. Maybe being with me can't make you happy. So, if you want to leave I understand."

At this Minako looked up, angry tears in her eyes. How could Makoto say something like that. Did she know how hard it was to pretend. That she didn't want to be with her. Having a secret undercover relationship. Seeing each other only when Rei wasn't around. It sounded as if Makoto was taking the easy way out. She got up and stood in front of Makoto. Locking eyes with the taller girl.

"Do you want me to leave? Tell me the words Makoto, tell me that you don't want me. Then I will leave and you will never have to see me again. You can continue your relationship with Rei. We can pretend that none of this every happened."

Makoto didn't respond instead she looked off to the side. Trying to avoid any and every contact with Minako. There was so much she wanted to say. With no way to actually say it. She wanted to be honest with Mina. Then again she didn't want to hurt Rei. It was to late for that though, she had already hurt Rei. Only the raven haired girl had no idea yet. The blond didn't take well to the silence.

"I will leave, goodbye Makoto." tears coming out of her eyes.

She looked up to see Minako about to leave. The next thing she knew, her body reacted before her mind. She went after Minako and grabbed her.

"Wait Mina!"

Before Minako could respond, Makoto pulled her close. Sending her lips crashing down on top of hers. Almost as if on cue she wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist. No matter how wrong it was, it felt right. There was almost no reason why the couldn't be together. Except for Rei, either way Makoto would need to make a choice soon. When two girls broke away. Makoto smiled softly and wiped away her tears.

"Lets talk about what this is really about. Mina, you felt insecure about my feelings for you. You were worried that I didn't really have feelings foryou. That, maybe I was using you as a replacement for Rei. I'm not Mina, I'm with you because you're you." she smiled.

"Mako, you can't have us both. Eventually you will have to choose." she whispered.

She nodded and kissed her forehead. She was fully aware of what she would have to do. Making a choice should be simple right. She should know who she really wanted to be with. She was mainly worried about hurting them. And deep down she knew that it was much to late for that. Mina was alright hurt enough. She didn't even want to think about what Rei would do. Not to mention Valentines Day was around the corner. Something told that brunette, that this wouldn't be a very happy Valentines Day for anyone.

"I know we can't avoid the inevitable. Right now, its just us here. We should enjoy our time together, Mina stay here tonight. I want you to."

Before Minako had time to respond. There was a knock coming from downstairs. At first Makoto was just going to ignore it. It couldn't be important could it.

"Mako aren't you going to get the door?"

"Nah, its probably not to important anyway."

"Makoto sweetie you home?" a voice was heard.

Not just any voice, a familiar voice. A voice that they hadn't planned on hearing today. The blond looked up and locked eyes with the brunette. Both of them looked equally panic- stricken.

"Rei!" they both whispered together.

**Yea I know I'm evil aren't I. Anyway, stay here for the next update.**

* * *


	7. Strong enough to let go

**Hey, it has been a while hasn't it. I'm not dead I'm back!So have no fear Sky Maiden is here. And I'm ready to continue with the story. I've decided to put my focus only on Sailor Moon fics. Great huh, anyway heres the way over due next chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers too. **

* * *

Minako was silenced by Makoto's hand. Otherwise she would have been able to speak. The taller girl removed her hand from her lips. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other. The blond not really knowing what to say. Makoto didn't want to put words on the situation. She wanted to believe that it was just a dream. 

"Its Rei. Here go hide in the closet."

Before Minako had any time at all to respond. She was being forcefully thrown into the closet. Makoto quickly cleared her bed, and then opened the door for Rei.

"Hello Rei."

"Mako." she smiled.

The raven haired girl put her arms around her girlfriend. Makoto reluctantly put an arm around her. Yet she couldn't shake this feeling. Like there was something that wasn't completely right. It felt odd and she really could find no explanation. Nonetheless she put those feelings aside for now.

"Rei whats wrong. You act as if you haven't seen me in forever?"

"Of course it has been to long. I came to surprise you, so lets go and do something."

"Really? Right now?"

Makoto then realized Minako was in the closet. She couldn't just very well leave her sitting there. Also Rei couldn't find out that Minako was even here. It seemed to be a lose- lose situation.

"Here Rei have a seat. I'll go and get ready."

The guilty brunette went to her bedroom, only to be completely stunned. The closet door was open and so was the window. A faint but cool breeze entered the room. Minako was gone it didn't take a genius to figure that out. She ran to her window gazing out of it sadly. She realized that she couldn't blame Mina at all. In fact if the tables were turned. She was sure that she would have left too. Still, she would have liked to say something to her. But what could she have possibly said. "Hey stay here I'm going to see my other girlfriend." No that wouldn't have made anyone feel any better.

"Mina." she spoke with evident sorrow.

She closed her window and proceeded to the shower. Minako was gone, there was nothing to be done about that. Now she would go out with Rei. Spend some time with her and forget all about Mina. Forget that she was even here, or that she had left so fast. Sure it was going to be an easy thing to do right? Somehow Makoto doubted that it would be. She was so busy wrapped up in her own thoughts. That she hadn't even heard the door open.

In walked Rei already wrapped in a towel. Leaving one to only imagine what she was planning. Makoto stood there completely oblivious. She hadn't given any indication that she knew that Rei was there. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly she turned around to see her girlfriend standing there.

"Uh Rei." she spoke in a whisper.

Rei just simply nodded as she captured Makoto's lips in a kiss. The raven haired girl placed her hands on Makoto's waist. Bringing her slightly closer to her. Their kiss started off stiff but soon the brunette loosened up. After all it had been awhile since she kissed her. Although Rei didn't want to say anything about it. She could feel something was wrong. It was as if Makoto was holding back.

"Mm Mako you know what I want." she spoke with desire.

She knew very well what Rei wanted. It had been awhile since they were together. Quite frankly there hadn't been any time. Makoto had been spending a lot of time with Mina. And she had almost no idea what Rei had been doing. So she understood completely why this was happening. Now the question was what could she do. Instead she put all thoughts out of her head. She just continued kissing Rei acting as if nothing else mattered.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Minako)**

The blond walked around aimlessly. She had no real goal and nowhere she wanted to go. Her mind had been elsewhere. There was no way she would have stayed in that closet. While Makoto and Rei did god knows what. She closed her eyes, allowing a tear to escape. Minako was aware that she was the one who started everything. That it was her idea to share the brunette. Yet know she doubted if she could handle it anymore.

"What am I going to do? If I walk away from Makoto, I will only want to be with her more. If I stay with her she will still be with Rei. Come on Mina pull yourself together."

As she harbored on her own thoughts and fears. She hadn't even seen the person she walked into. Until it was to late and they both collided. Minako opened her eyes to see Haruka. She had bumped right into her friend. It couldn't have been better timing. She really needed someone to talk to.

"Oh I'm sorry Haruka. Hey you got a sec I really need to talk?"

"Sure thing."

Haruka was of course never to busy for a friend. Besides she had a pretty good idea what Minako wanted to talk about. It most likely had something to do with Makoto. She couldn't think of any other problem Minako was having. Then there was the fact that Haruka already knew about it. In fact both she and Michiru had seen it with their own eyes. Instead they had decided to keep quiet about it.

"So whats wrong Mina?"

"Well.. I'm just confused. I have no idea on what to do, and I needed some advice. You see I'm having relationship problems. Really severe ones people are going to get hurt. Only I don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially not Rei..." she stopped talking.

Minako realized what she had done. She really hadn't meant to give any names away. Although she knew that she could trust Haruka. There was nothing she could say to fix it. The damage had already been done. Minako started to calm down soon. Once she realized that Haruka hadn't seemed the least bit surprised.

"Wha... You know already?" she asked.

"Yeah I knew something was strange with you two. So yeah I had my suspicions, you two were kind of obvious. But you know I didn't want to believe it at first. Michiru and I we already know. You and Makoto should really be more careful."

At this new found information Minako's jaw dropped. So not only did Haruka know, Michiru knew as well. She couldn't be surprised by that. The two of them told each other everything. And Haruka was absolutely right. They should have been more careful. It didn't really matter though someone was bound to find out. Now the only person yet to know was Rei. That was only a matter of time too.

"Guilty as charged." Minako sighed.

"We haven't told anyone yet. I guess I wanted you and Makoto to solve your own problems. But, you know Rei deserves to know the truth. Especially if you and Makoto are going to be together."

"Thats just it Haruka. I don't know where Makoto and I stand right now. Its as if she's just buying her time with me. Until she figures out who she wants to be with. The whole thing is just so frustrating, and I don't know what to do at all."

"Mina do you love Makoto?"

* * *

Soon Rei and Makoto were outside walking hand in hand. They looked like a real couple again. Especially since they weren't seen together in awhile. Rei smiled at her girlfriend. Makoto just planted a smile on her face. She couldn't possibly be happy right now. Not while her conscience was slowly eating away at her. 

"You know I really missed us Makoto. Just being able to spend time with you like this. And now that those projects are over, I can spend a lot more time with you. After all Valentines Day is coming up soon."

The brunette opened her eyes in recognition. How could she have forgotten all about Valentines Day. She couldn't very well spend it with both girls. Granted she should only have one girlfriend not two. As Rei continued on talking about some very special plans. Eventually the raven haired girl realized that Makoto was not listening. Well at least not entirely listening anyone. She stopped walking and took her hand away from Makoto's.

"Whats wrong Rei?" she questioned.

"You tell me you're the one who's acting so distant. Mako whats going on and do not tell me nothing. You know how I hate it when you lie to me."

The brunette's eyes shifted elsewhere for a moment. Rei had made some very good points. She had been acting distant and there were problems. Yet she really had no idea what to say to her. There was always the truth which was crucial to a good relationship. But if Rei knew just what the truth was, there would be no more relationship. She would of course quickly break things off with Makoto. And a part of her wasn't completely sure if she wanted to stop seeing Rei. They had been together for years, for the most part they had been solid. There was also Minako she had to consider her feelings. She really didn't want to hurt either one of them. Sadly it was much to late for apologies and regrets.

"I have something to tell you Rei." she started.

Meanwhile Minako stood trying to process the question. It wasn't really a hard question, all it needed was an answer. A simple yes or no would suffice. Deep in her heart she knew the answer. Haruka looked over to the shorter girl. Wondering what the problem was. Was it possible Mina just couldn't find a way to answer her. Or was it because she hadn't told Makoto how she felt yet.

"Where did that question come from Haruka?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I just assumed you... uh forgive me. Its really none of my business so you don't have to answer. You know though, I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

The taller blond started walking away expecting Minako to follow. But when she heard no footsteps she turned around. There was Minako standing there with her arms folded. It looked almost as if she was going to cry. Haruka walked back over to her friend.

"Hey Mina are you alright?"

"You're right Haruka absolutely right. I do love Makoto so much, really I do. I want her to be happy even if its not with me. I'm strong enough to let her go be with Rei. Besides they were already together anyway."

The shorter blond could no longer control her tears. She walked over and ran into Haruka's arms. Crying into her sleeves. Haruka didn't really know what she could do at a time like this. She eventually just put her arm around Mina.

"Don't cry Mina. I'm sure that everything will be fine."

Haruka looked up when she saw two people across the street. Not just any two people of course. As luck would have it there was Rei and Makoto. There was an eerie silence between the two. There was obviously some kind of conversation between them. Haruka let Minako go.

"How about we go grab some icecream, will that make you feel better?" Haruka offered.

"Sure."

When Minako turned around she saw her "_girlfriend"_ standing with Rei. She was surprised she hadn't noticed them earlier. Makoto glanced back to her raven haired girlfriend. Minako watched as she held Rei's hands bringing her slightly closer.

"Rei remember when I said earlier that I had to tell you something?"

"Yes but chickened out. What is it Makoto you can tell me you know."

Makoto just nodded noticing that now Haruka was looking over too. Minako's gaze grew slightly more intense. The brunette just swallowed the lump in her throat. Then she smiled at Rei trying to avoid eye contact with Minako.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you. And I can't wait to spend the entire Valentines Day with you. There's no one I rather be with." she spoke.

Rei smiled back and ran into Makoto's arms. As she placed her arms around Rei's waist. She caught a glimpse of Minako, she of course looked less than thrilled. She watched as Mina and Haruka went in the opposite direction. A single tear escaped her.

"I guess then this is goodbye for good Mina." she thought.

**Mako- chan should be ashamed of herself. Anyway what will Minako do now? Are things really as over as they seem. And will Valentines Day really go by smoothly... of course not. Lol, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

* * *


	8. Two wrongs don't make a right

**Sorry, this chapters so late. Some things came up, and what not. So here is the next chapter.**

* * *

It would seem as if everything went back to normal. Rei and Makoto continued on with their relationship. Minako kept quiet about her feelings for the brunette. She pretended as if those last few weeks didn't happen. 

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day any special plans? Ami asked.

Makoto could not take part in the conversation. She was to busy trapped in her own mind. So many thoughts in her head. Mostly about her actions last week. There was a better way to handle the situation. Instead of telling the truth she only let things get out of control. Makoto had been battling her heart and her conscience for weeks. Deep down she knew what the right thing was. Why she couldn't bring herself to be honest. Was it fear, guilt, probably all of the above. She had never been afraid of anything in her life. But she knew that keeping this secret was eating her alive. She knew what she had to do.

"Mako are you alright?"

She snapped out of her own world, and came back to reality. Makoto noticed all of her friends watching her. All of them curious as to why she appeared so distant. She regained herself quickly.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine what is it?"

Just then Michiru and Haruka came over to the group of girls. Minako was a few feet behind them. As much as she didn't want to be there right now. She came only because Michiru said it was important. Otherwise she would rather be home right now.

"So Michi, Haruka whats the big news?" Usagi asked.

"Well we're having a Valentines Day party and you're all invited." Haruka told them.

Michiru could see the expression on Minako's face. She was not in the mood for a party. Especially since it was a Valentines Day party. A day for couples and all that lovey dovey nonsense. If that wasn't bad enough she had to watch Rei and Makoto together. She had quite enough of them in school. Did she really need to see it during her free time.

"Mina, I really would like for you to come. I promise you'll have fun." The aqua haired girl spoke.

"Michiru I don't know."

"Well will you at least consider it, call me when you decide alright?"

All the blond could do was nod. She would go only because Michiru asked her to. Not because she was particularly interested in going. Minako could feel Makoto's gaze. She did her best to avoid her stare. She did not wish to see those green eyes staring into her eyes. Right now Minako knew that she should be furious with the brunette. After what happened last week. She didn't even give her any warning. If she wanted to be with Rei, all she had to do was say so. There was really no need for that display.

"We'll see you all tomorrow." Haruka told them.

Minako quickly sad goodbye to her friends. And decided to head back home. She wanted to be alone so she could have time to think. May be going to the party wouldn't be so bad. No one said she had to be around Rei and Makoto. Although it would look weird if she didn't speak to them at all. She stopped when she heard a voice.

"Hey Mina wait up."

The blond turned around only to see Rei. The raven haired girl made her way over to her. In truth Rei was the last person she had been expecting to see. Was it possible that she knew about her and Makoto. Minako thought it over realizing that couldn't possibly it. Because she didn't appear to be angry or sad. She seemed fine, meaning that of course she didn't know yet.

"Oh, hello Rei whats up?"

"Thats what I came to ask you. You don't seem like yourself are you alright?"

Now what was she supposed to say to her. "Oh I'm upset because your with the girl I love. And oh yeah I've been sleeping with your girlfriend." There was no way Minako could tell her the truth. Yet if she lied the raven haired girl would notice. Then she would never hear the end of it. What she needed was a believable excuse.

"I haven't been feeling well lately, must be a cold." she lied.

Rei just nodded although she knew it was a lie. Whatever it was Minako obviously did not wish to discuss it. So of course she had to respect her friends wishes. May be she would talk to her about it later. They were friends so they should be able to talk to one another.

"I hope you feel better by tomorrow. You should really come to the party, it will be fun. Besides may be getting out will do you some good. I'll call and check on you later okay?"

"Alright see you later Rei."

The raven haired girl watched the blond walk away. Things just seemed to be getting stranger and stranger. Nothing was how it used to be. Not only was Makoto behaving strangely, now Mina as well. Rei could think of some possibilities. But she wasn't ready to put words to it yet. She would have to keep her suspicions to herself for awhile.

"Mako... Mina what are you two hiding?"

* * *

**(Michiru and Haruka's party)**

Minako decided to go on to her friends party. When she arrived she noticed that she was the last to arrive. Her eyes traveled over to the other side of the room. There of course was Rei and Makoto engaged in conversation. She was greeted by Michiru.

"I'm glad that you came Mina."

"I almost didn't. But you asked so nicely."

Mina took a seat next to Ami and Usagi. They were happy to see her, but surprised. No one really believed that she was going to come. When the blond noticed Rei kiss Makoto on the lips. She got a drink of soda, drinking it quickly.

"Mina are you alright?" Ami asked.

"Sure I'm fine why do you ask?"

The blue haired girl glanced over to her blond friend. She was not an idiot. She had a pretty good idea on what was going on. Quite frankly it was about time that she put her two cents in. Usagi went to speak to Michiru and Haruka. Once Ami was sure that she wasn't within earshot, she turned to Minako.

"Mina, could we talk please?"

"Sure Ami, lets go outside."

The blue haired girl led the way with Minako trailing behind her. Whatever she had to say must have been really important. Otherwise why would she be looking so serious. Once the two of them were outside, and away from the rest of their friends. Ami turned around with a some what far off expression in her eyes.

"Ami what is it? Whats wrong?"

"You're involved with Makoto aren't you?"

"Uh, well... no not anymore." she spoke honestly.

"Theres something you need to know."

Ami walked over to Minako and whispered in her ear. Slowly the blond's face turned to surprise, eventually leading up to complete and total shock. Of all the things Ami could have said to her. This was just to much, to weird to be true. She wasn't sure if she could believe such a story. Then again she knew that Ami wasn't a liar.

"Ami are you sure? Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes I have no reason to lie. Its the honest truth."

Minako nodded and then ran in search of Makoto. This couldn't wait another second. This was considered to be very big news. She looked around but she didn't see Makoto at first. The blond walked down the hallway eventually she saw the brunette. She was standing in a room gazing out of the window.

"Mako. I need to tell you something."

She turned around to see Minako heading her way. A puzzled look on her face, she wondered what Mina had to say. She looked really serious right now. The blond grabbed Makoto's hand and the two of them exited the room.

"Mina what is it?"

"Its important but first this..."

Minako pushed Makoto up against the door then she kissed her. Makoto was taken by surprised with this move. The kiss started off very stiff, the brunette soon kissed her back. The two of them weren't paying attention to where they were looking. The blond fell into her arms as they went crashing through the door. They landed on the floor, Makoto placed her arms securely around her waist.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Makoto I'm fine, but do you hear that."

The blond got up and turned the light on. There in plain view were two people. Not just any two people, tow very different people. The two girls laid there in a very compromising position. Makoto's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Rei... Usagi?" she spoke in disbelief.

**Ha ha, I'll leave you with this. Think about this while I go write the next chapter. Until next time.**

* * *


	9. I Love you

**It was good to see so many people in shock about the last chapter. I really didn't expect those kind of responses. Anyway here is the next chapter, and thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

The raven haired girl looked up to meet the brunettes gaze. Makoto could form no words as she stood there in silence. This was certainly something she hadn't seen coming. Who knew that Rei would end up cheating on her as well. Its true what they saw what goes around comes around. Minako stared up at Makoto. She was more shocked than anything else. The blond felt bad she shouldn't have found out this way. Now things had completely changed. This moment would forever change the four girls. 

"Makoto..." she spoke.

"Small word huh." Makoto said with a weak laugh.

Just then Haruka and Michiru entered the room. They had been wondering where everyone had ran off to. The couple looked visibly shocked at the two girls lying in bed.

"Well I guess the real party is in here huh Michi. Guess we should have been better hostesses." Haruka spoke.

The aqua haired girl glanced over to her blond girlfriend. Now was really not the time for jokes. The was a serious situation. Out of all people Rei could have cheated with this made no sense. First off she and Usagi argued way to much. Besides she was in love with Mamoru, wasn't she?

"Mako- chan we can explain." Usagi said.

"I think that I'm just going to go. Really nice party Haruka, Michi." she lied.

As the brunette turned to go she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see the shorter blond staring at her. She looked as if she wanted to say something. Maybe apologize for what happened. Yet there was nothing she could say. There was really nothing to apologize for. Whatever Minako had to say it didn't matter because Rei beat her to it.

"No really Makoto we can explain."

Just then Usagi and the raven haired girl pushed the covers back. Only to reveal that they were wearing tank tops, but more importantly they were fully clothed. Meaning that the two of them weren't doing anything. It had all been a set up, a charade, one big lie. In short it was the perfectly planned set up. Makoto felt as if her mouth would drop to the floor. The same could be said for Minako, Haruka, and Michiru. The first surprise was enough. Yet this one took the cake. None of them would have seen this coming in a million years.

"Michi maybe I'm just a little tipsy or completely losing it. But they are fully dressed right. I'm not imaging this?" the taller blond wondered.

"Yes Ruka they are."

"Rei you and Usagi... it was all an act." Makoto finished.

"Yeah I got her to help me. Which took a lot of convincing seeing as how she didn't want to do it. I noticed you and Mina acting strangely. It didn't take me long to realize what was going on. I cant believe I didn't see it sooner. The looks you were giving each other, it was obvious. So I also got Ami involved in my little plan. Makoto just admit it you were sleeping with Mina." the raven haired girl spoke.

Slowly the shock started to disappear off her face. Rei's plan was absolutely brilliant. There was no denying that much. It had worked so perfectly. She had obviously given this a lot of thought. There was nothing left to be afraid of. She had already found out their dirty little secret. All that she had to do now was admit to it. The brunette nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes its true. I was sleeping with Mina." she whispered.

"I can't hear you Mako."

"Its true." she raised her voice slightly.

Although Rei had already known the truth. It hurt a lot more to have to actually here it from Makoto. Those words hurt more than anything else. She walked over to the brunette then slapped her across the face.

"Why? I thought that you loved me."

"I'm sorry Rei, I really don't know what to say."

Rei shot Minako an angry glare. Then she turned her attention back to Makoto. Hot tears of anger swelling up in her eyes. How could she do this to her. Their relationship was going so well. At least thats what she believed. This was the worst thing anyone had done to her.

"Don't say anything. I don't even want to look at you right now." she shouted.

Before Makoto could stop her Rei walked out of the room. Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru went after her. Minako walked over to the taller girl. Slowly she placed her hand on to her shoulder. The brown haired girl turned to look at Mina.

"Makoto?" she whispered.

"Did you see her face she hates me. I can't blame her, I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again. But I really am sorry."

"I know I' am too."

Makoto grabbed the cup of soda that was sitting there. She sighed heavily a few tears escaping her. Then she raised the cup to Minako. She was smiling but it wasn't a real smile. On the inside she felt terrible for what she did to Rei. Someone she had loved and loved her back. All she wanted to do was make it up to her. In some way, in any way she could. Somehow she doubted if she could ever redeem herself.

"Happy freaking Valentines Day." she took a sip of the soda.

* * *

Ever since that night no one was speaking to each other. When Makoto tried to apologize to Rei. She only received the cold shoulder. Not that she could blame her for that. After all this whole entire mess was her fault. Minako wanted to be there for Makoto. But found that the brunette was keeping to herself. Trying to think of some way to talk to Rei. Yet the raven haired girl wasn't having it. Under no circumstances would she talk to Makoto. She would barely even look at her. On one rainy day she spotted Rei standing on the bridge. She gazed sadly into the water, a few tears escaping her. 

"Rei?" she spoke in a whisper.

"Oh its you."

The brunette started walking over to her. Surprised to see that Rei wasn't backing away. She remained standing just gazing into the water. Normally she would have been walking away by now. In fact she wouldn't have even said anything to her.

"Rei can we talk?"

"I really didn't have anything to say to you Makoto. But we do have to talk, theres so much we should talk about. The way things happened on Valentines Day. We need to have a serious talk. We're both mature enough to talk without yelling."

Makoto just nodded but still kept her distance. Rei was being generous right now. She didn't have to allow the brunette anywhere near her. She was of course right they did need to talk. The two of them had left things up in the air on Valentines Day. They needed to discuss their relationship now. If there was still going to be any relationship for them.

"Rei I'm really sorry about everything. I never wanted to hurt you at all. You have to believe me, that I really am sorry."

Rei glanced over to the brunette. She knew that Makoto was sorry that much was clear. She really just wanted to know why. She had always believed in their relationship. Because she loved Makoto, even though she hurt her. The raven haired girl knew that she still loved her.

"I know you're sorry. I just want to know why Mako. We we're happy at least I thought we were. I loved you and I thought you loved me. Do you love Mina now?" She asked her.

Makoto wondered how she could answer that question. She couldn't tell her the truth. The truth would hurt to much right now. Besides she had hurt her to much already. She didn't want to do it again. She just couldn't do it to her.

"No." she lied.

"Makoto I just want you to think about what you really want. I'm still upset with you so don't think that you're forgiven. Because I haven't forgiven you. I know that despite everything I still love you. So, we should have this time to be alone. To think about where we'll go from here."

"Alright Rei. I'll see you soon then."

All Rei could do was nod slightly. Without saying goodbye she left Makoto standing there. After a few minutes the taller girl left too. She had a lot on her mind as she walked home. Things still weren't resolved with Rei. Not to mention things weren't completely fixed with Minako. Seeing as how she hadn't spoken to the blond. Not because she was trying to avoid her. But because she could think of nothing to say. The brown haired girl was so wrapped up in her own thoughts. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and bumped into someone.

"Ow." came the reply.

"Mina?"

"Makoto."

The two girls stood in silence just staring at each other. Makoto swallowed the lump in her throat. While Minako thought of something to say.

"How are you Makoto?"

"I've been better how are you?"

"I'm okay." she lied.

Makoto just nodded although she knew she was lying. There was no possible way that she was okay. None of them should be alright after this whole thing. What started out as a simple flirtation turned into something more. Makoto wished that she could have fixed things. Maybe things could have been different and she hadn't hurt Minako or Rei.

"Is Rei speaking to you yet?"

"She's still angry with me. But theres a lot I have to think about. So I'm going to leave, will you be alright Minako?" she wondered.

The blond was at a lost for words. Was Makoto seriously going to do that to her. Brush her off like nothing mattered. She wasn't sure what to do at that moment. She just nodded and watched as Makoto started walking away.

"Makoto wait."

"Yea."

"I... um." she started.

"What is it? Are you alright Mina."

"I..."

Minako swallowed hard she was completely nervous right now. But she knew she had to have the last words. Makoto needed to know just how she felt.

"What, what do you have to say Mina?" she wondered.

"I love you." the blond shouted.

**Only one more chapter to go. Don't forget to review and read the next chapter. Till next time**

* * *


	10. Never leave me

**Long time no read huh. Its been awhile, I wonder if people still want to read this. Oh well here is the final chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What?" Makoto managed to say. 

"I love you." Minako said again.

The brunette held her mouth open but could form no words. This new information would change everything. If anything it made Makoto more unsure of what to do.

"I don't know what to say Mina."

The blond girl looked away hurt for a moment. There was uneasy silence. The only thing that could be heard was the wind. The two teens stood staring at each other.

"Its okay don't say anything. Goodbye."

Makoto watched as her blond friend walked away. There was something that should have been said. The taller girl wondered why she couldn't say anything. The words were right there but why couldn't she say them. Just what was she so afraid of.

"Mina wait."

"I'll just see you in school." she replied.

Minako did not look back once. It would have hurt to much to look at Makoto. It took all the courage she had to tell her how she felt. She would have felt a lot better if the brunette would have said something. The fact that she couldn't say anything hurt more. The blond girl just wrapped her arms around herself, as she continued for home. It was starting to rain harder.

* * *

**(Minako's thoughts)**

As I walked home all I could think about was Makoto's words. She could have said something to me, anything I really didn't care. It took a lot for me to finally tell her how I felt. I just wanted her to know so it wouldn't keep bothering me at night. I know that she loves Rei and that I was probably just a fling. Yet I still cant help the way I feel about her. If Rei makes her happy then I will just accept in and move on. I'm glad that its raining. At least no one can see that I'm crying.

* * *

The brunette just watched as Minako walked on. Although it was raining she didn't care. There she stood watching after her. Her hair getting wet, her clothes drenched yet it didn't matter. And most likely she would have a cold tomorrow there she stood. She remained there until Minako was out of sight. Once she could no longer see her. Makoto soon left.

* * *

**(Makoto's thoughts)**

I was completely soaked. The air even more freezing than it was earlier. But I really didn't care anymore. So if I came down with a cold so be it. All I could really think about was the expression on Mina's face. Those three words. Those three words that I could have told her. I should have been able to tell her the words. All I could do was watch as she walked away. She probably thinks that I don't feel the same way about her. No wonder why she looked so upset just now. I wonder if theres anyway for me to make it up to her. No matter what happens I will never forget that look on her face. And I never want to see it again.

* * *

The return to school did not help things. Everything was still tense even more tense than before. Makoto and Rei still had their relationship issues. There was also Minako. No matter what Makoto did she could not pretend that the blond meant nothing to her. Because that would have been a lie. The brunette sat outside by herself thinking. When she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Rei standing there. 

"Hi Rei."

"Hello Mako."

"Whats wrong?"

"We still haven't talked about anything yet?"

Makoto watched as the raven haired girl had a seat. There was still some silence between the two of them. The brunette thought back to their earlier conversation. Yes it was true they still had to talk. But where could they possibly begin. There was so much that needed to be out in the open.

"We do need to talk Rei."

"I know. Makoto where do we go from here? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what to do. All I know is that I have to make everything up to you. I need you to understand how sorry I' am. I know that I can't take back what I did to you. But I know that I have to try to at least make up for what I've done. I..." she started.

Makoto was immediately cut off by Rei. She stopped only to feel Rei's arms wrapped around her. She blinked in confusion. This was the last thing she had been expecting. A slap, a kick, anything of a physical nature. Instead there was this hug. In truth Makoto was now afraid of what was next.

"Um Rei you're hugging me. Why?" she wondered.

"Because I still want to be with you Makoto. I think that we can get passed this. I know that you're sorry thats all I need to know. What do you say we try to make this work?"

Makoto remained silent for awhile. Wondering what she could say to her. She thought to herself for a moment. This seemed like the right to do. Slowly Makoto wrapped her arms around Rei.

"Alright Rei we will try again." she spoke in a whisper.

Before long everyone was aware that the couple was back together. As Minako said she excepted it and tried to let it go. She did not even try to approach Makoto in that way again. Instead she spent her time focusing on other things. She distanced herself from the couple. Avoiding them as much as she possibly could. One afternoon as she was sitting in the park reading. Someone came over to her.

"Hey Mina?"

"Oh. Hello Haruka how are you?"

"I'm okay but you don't look so good. Wanna talk about it?"

The taller blond girl sat down besides her. Minako sighed slightly as she closed her book. She really did need to talk to someone. It wasn't healthy to keep all her feelings bottled inside.

"Well I'm doing better. Seeing Makoto and Rei together doesn't even bother me that much. I guess you could say I'm getting over it."

Haruka listened to her friend. It was true that Minako was dealing with it. Trying to move on from her relationship with Makoto. But when she said that it was no longer bothering her. She was of course lying. There was no way she could be over it that fast.

"Liar." Haruka started. "Its alright you're being brave right now. You know its okay to feel the way you feel. Don't apologize for your feelings."

"Hm." she nodded. "I just want Makoto to be happy thats all I really want. So if she is happy with Rei then I'm happy for her. It'll be okay there are plenty of fish in the sea right?" she laughed weakly.

"True. But you love her. You can't just get over that, and act like it never existed. Well I can't tell you what to do. Hey, you need a ride home Mina?" she asked.

"Sure." she nodded.

Days later as Makoto was walking through the same park. She stopped to look at some flowers. She paused when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Makoto."

"Oh hello Michiru how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

It would have been a lie if Makoto told her that she was fine. The truth was that she was far from fine. So it was pointless to make up some sort of lie. Besides Michiru would know if she was lying or not.

"I'm alright." she replied honestly.

"Hm." The aqua haired girl nodded. " So how are you and Rei doing?"

Makoto turned away for a moment. Michiru noticed the guilty look in her eyes. She had a feeling what that was about. Yet she wouldn't say anything about it. Not until Makoto admitted it herself.

"They're great." she laughed weakly.

The older girl just raised an eyebrow to her. If she was going to lie she needed to have a more believable one. Things couldn't possibly be going well. They had just gotten back together. There were still a lot of things that needed to be worked out. Trust needed to be regained. Hearts needed to be mended.

"Makoto? Stop lying really tell me whats going on? How are you really doing. I see the way you look at Minako with that sad expression. Theres a lot of unresolved feelings there."

"Yeah you're right Michi. What can I say I hurt both of them. I need to make it up to both Rei and Mina. I'm not really sure how I can do that without hurting their feelings. I need to make things work with Rei, but I also have to apologize to Mina."

"You love Mina don't you. You don't have to lie I can see it all over your face. I wonder are you staying with Rei out of guilt?"

"Huh no of course not. I... I love them both. Its possible to love two people at the same time."

It was of course possible to have feelings for two people at the same time. It was very possible. In this case Makoto did love both girls. Although you can love two people. You have to love one more than the other. Michiru was sure that deep down Makoto knew who she wanted to really be with.

"I believe that you can have feelings for more than one person at a time. Yet the feelings you have for one person must be stronger than the other. Makoto you're feelings can not be completely equal. I'm sorry but you must favor one over the other. The only question is who do you really want to be with?"

The brunette knew that Michiru was right. It was up to her to make that decision for herself. No more hiding, no more lying, no more denying the truth. The truth hurts but its needed. There was no point in lying anymore.

"Michiru you are right."

"Makoto who do you think of at night? Close your eyes who do you see. Who does your heart run to? I think you knew that answer all along."

"Hey thanks Michiru really you helped me a lot today."

"You're welcome Makoto. I'm glad that I could help you come to a decision."

Makoto and Rei were sitting outside in silence. Hours had passed and there had been no conversation. All that could be heard was the wind. Soon the brunette turned to face the raven haired girl. A bright smile planted on her face.

"Hey Rei how about we go out tonight I..." she stopped.

She noticed the raven haired girls facial expression. Why was she suddenly so upset. Makoto blinked curiously wondering what was wrong.

"Whats wrong Rei?"

Rei sighed slightly then turned to look at the brunette. The girl she loved so much. The girl who broke her heart. The girl who had meant everything to her. She would do anything to keep her. To hold on to their relationship. Yet she was no fool.

"Mako. Its alright you don't have to pretend anymore."

"What?"

"Come on just admit it. We're over I guess we've been over for awhile. Its alright really you don't have to pretend anymore. I know that you want to be with Mina."

Everyone knew about Makoto's feelings for the blond. Michiru, Haruka, and even Rei. Was it that obvious? Was she somehow an open book.

"Rei?" she started. "Rei I'm sorry really I don't know what to say to you."

"Stop apologizing Makoto. I wont be your charity case. I don't want you to feel obligated to me. Its fine really. Go." she spoke calmly.

"But I feel like I should say something first."

Rei stood up an angry expression on her face. This was already hard enough. She could no longer take the guilt and the apologizing. It was over there was nothing left to fight for.

"Its different between us nothing is the same. Just go! Go and be with Mina. We both know thats who you really want to be with. Stop apologizing, stop feeling guilty, stop lying to me. Go away Makoto!" she yelled.

Soon the brunette stood up as well. She was sure that she had never heard Rei so angry before. But hearing this anger caused all Makoto's feelings to rush to the surface.

"Alright! No more apologizing, no more lying, no more guilt. I want to be with Mina, thats what you want to hear right? Thats the truth I do want to be with her, I can't stop thinking about her. Thats what you want to hear? Me telling you that I want to be with her. There you have the truth, I'll go. Goodbye Rei, I know that you don't want to hear this. But the only thing I'm sorry for is the way things had to turn out."

A week had passed since Makoto and Rei's blowout. The brunette had finally got her feelings out in the open. It felt as if a weight was being lifted off her shoulders. She laid there in bed gazing at the ceiling. Everyone knew about how she felt. There was only one person who deserved to know. The one person she should have been honest with from the beginning.

"I need to go see Mina."

The brunette grabbed a jacket and then put on her shoes. The clouds were dark meaning that it would start to rain soon. It didn't matter because she needed to see the blond. As she was making her way passed the school she saw Haruka. She was driving in her car but she saw her brown haired friend as well.

"Hey Haruka."

"Makoto hi whats up?"

"Have you seen Mina?"

"I just dropped her off at the train station a little while ago." She answered.

Makoto stopped completely her mouth opened slightly. Minako was at the train station then she needed to get there. She had to at least tell her the truth. In fact she wanted to get the blond to stay. But if she could just get to her in time. The rest they could work out on her own.

"Haruka? you mind giving me a ride?"

"No come on get in."

Minako sat down waiting for the train. She was going to go visit her grandmother in Osaka. A few days away could prove beneficial. She could use a break from Tokyo for awhile. Or rather a break from her problems with Makoto and Rei. Although in truth it should be over. In the back of her mind those problems were still there. The blond just sighed to herself.

"Come on Mina pull yourself together. Its not like its the end of the world. Maybe when I came back from Osaka I wont feel so bad anymore." she thought.

She watched as several people walked on to the platform. Once she spotted an elderly woman she gave up her seat for her. It didn't matter anyway the train had to be coming soon. Sadly she gazed up into the sky. The clouds were getting darker. She could tell that it would start to rain.

"I really don't want to be caught in the rain again. Too many bad memories."

There was no way that she could forget that day. When she told Makoto that she loved her. And she never did get a response from her. That day would forever remain etched into her mind.

"I'll never get involved with someone in a relationship again." she reminded herself.

Outside of the train station Haruka's car was pulling up. Makoto jumped out quickly. Hoping like hell that she still had time to find Mina.

"Hey Haruka thats again."

"No problem. I think that you're doing the right thing."

"Hm." she nodded. "Thanks."

Minako watched as the train started to come in. Unfortunately it had already began to rain. She sighed in annoyance but soon let it go.

"All aboard this is the 5:30 train heading to Osaka." she heard.

"Right. Time to go."

She continued walking towards the train. She took another look back and then she turned around again. There was so many thoughts running threw her mind right now. She didn't even know where to begin. She only noticed the rain start to come down harder.

"Mina! Mina!" she heard.

Immediately she stopped as that voice hit her ears. She didn't want to believe that it was Makoto. In fact she hoped that it was only her imagination.

"No way that can't be her."

"Mina wait."

Soon she was being pulled into a loving embrace. There was the brown haired girl who was now holding her. Slowly Minako wrapped her arms around her. She allowed herself to melt into Makoto's embrace.

"Makoto what are you doing here?"

"I had to stop you from leaving. Mina you need to know the truth. I should have told you this a really long time ago. But Mina I love you." she spoke.

The blond girl froze she was in shock. Perhaps this was some sort of dream. Maybe she was really at home asleep. Instead of standing in the rain with Makoto.

"Makoto?"

The brown haired girl pulled herself away from her. She smiled then pushed her hair out of her eyes. Green eyes now reflecting into her pools of blue.

"I love you." she said again. "Its always been you Mina. I was just trying to deny that truth for a long time. But its true I want to be with you. Just you no one else."

All Mina could do was nod. Due to the fact that she was at a lost for a words. Makoto pulled the shorter girl into a kiss. It started off stiff but soon she relaxed into the kiss. Slowly she wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck. So she could deepen their kiss. It was awhile before either one of them broke away. Once they did Minako noticed that the train was gone.

"Huh, I missed my train." she spoke breathlessly.

"Sorry Mina I really didn't want you to miss your train. I just wanted to let you know how I really felt. I didn't want you to think that I didn't love you back."

"Oh well I was coming back you know. You act as if I was leaving for good or something." she laughed. "Makoto, I love you too."

"I should have been able to tell you that before I..."

She was cut off by Minako's tongue. She was surprised at first but soon kissed her back. They remained like that for awhile the rain still coming down. Yet neither one of them seemed to care. Makoto wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist. Once they broke away the brunette noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" she wiped her tears away.

"I'm not crying." she shook her head. "Its just the rain Makoto lets go we really should get out of this rain."

"Yea." she nodded.

Slowly the brown haired girl reached for her hand. Together they walked hand in hand. The taller girl wrapped her arms around the blond.

"Hey Mina?"

"Yea."

"Never leave me again okay." she kissed her on the cheek.

"I wont I promise." she smiled.

**The End**

* * *


End file.
